Magnetic field sensors that generate an output voltage signal that is proportional to a magnetic field are well known. To date, such conventional linear magnetic field sensors use an output structure that requires a separate output connection in addition to power and ground connections. In an application, each interconnection contributes to overall cost and space requirements. In low-cost sensor applications, for example, automotive tachometers, magnet actuated alarm systems and the like, each interconnection may represent a significant cost.